Ghostbusters: The Ghostly Tale of Charlotte
by LizzySkellington
Summary: The Ghostbusters lives were going smoothly until they met a girl named Charlotte.
1. A Beastly Encounter

As Egon looked thoughtfully down at the zigzagged line with a period underneath it, which was drawn repeatedly and also randomly on a yellow piece of pad paper, he noticed the crucifix on his client's desk.

"I keep thinking of this symbol," Explained the short blond haired girl who sat behind the wooden desk. She pushed her red glasses further up the bridge of her nose and handed him a picture of another symbol. However this one was much bigger than the crudely drawn.

"I am not familiar with this symbol either, but I will look into it. Miss…?" asked Egon placing the pictures in his briefcase.

"Eleanor Jones. But everyone calls me Mary."

Egon turned their heads at the sound of the door creaking as it was swung open. "Mary Ellen? What are you doing in here?" asked a red headed man with an Irish accent, dressed in the unmistakable uniform of a Catholic Priest. His black shoes stomped through the open door.

"Father McCoy," said Eleanor standing up. "I know you told me not to worry about the symbol, but I had a strange feeling."

Father McCoy looked at the blond woman. Egon could have sworn he saw the priest glare for a moment. "That is alright. But why my office?"

"Because you weren't using it," replied Eleanor with a small smile.

Egon snapped his briefcase shut. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Feeling the tension in the room, he stood up.

"Thank you," said Eleanor holding out her hand. Egon shook it and gave a nod and turned to walk away. He could feel the young priest's eyes on him as he walked down the hall and toward the front doors.

oXoXoXo

Checking the time on her wrist watch, the pale girl, whose long, black hair swished around her in the fall wind, held her book tighter in her hands. _I was supposed to be back at the church an hour ago. Father McCoy is going to kill me…_

The street lamps glowed on her dark hair as her sneakers tapped along the concrete. Suddenly a man stepped out from an alley way. "Give me your purse," said the middle one. He was wearing a red sweatshirt with the loosely pulled over his head and baggy jeans. In his hand was a knife which shined in the dirty light.

"I don't have any money," said the girl, as she backed away, the man took a few steps closer to her.

A growl came from over head, as a black silhouette pounced in front of the mugger. The girl could see his brown eyes stare at the beast in disbelief. The beast stared right back with its red eyes. As the beast took a step forward, a scream erupted from the mugger's lips before running away.

The beast looked away from where the hood had run away from and turned to the girl.

"I'm okay," said the pale girl.

Giving a slight nod, the beast ran where it had first come to save the girl.

Standing for a moment, the girl slightly shrugged before walking to where she lived.

oXoXoXo

_Later that night:_

"What are we doing here again?" asked Peter, who was leaning in the back seat of the Ecto-1.

Ray, who was sitting next to Egon, replied, "we got a call saying that they saw a big monster kidnap their cat."

"It was probably some old couple who can't find the dang cat. So they have to make us find it by making it paranormal," said Peter who leaned even more in his seat.

"Well whatever it is, we-" began Ray. The car halted in its place as a dark silhouette ran past the front bumper. The three men glanced at each other, and then scrambled out of the car. Once they were on the street, with the car doors still open, they turned on their proton packs.

There wasn't a soul on the street. The only sound that could be heard was from the buzzing from the lamp and from their packs. Silence in the city.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," said Peter. Looking over the street.

A shadow ran past a street lamp, which reminded the Ghostbusters of a stencil of a big dog.

"There!" shouted Ray, as he fired at the figure attached to the shadow.

The monster sprinted to a manhole like a cheetah and ripped the lid off with its teeth. With a quick jerk of its head the lid went flying.

Peter ducked as the lid went like a rocket and flew over his head.

The monster descended into the hole and Egon, Ray and Peter ran after it. As they got closer to the open manhole, the smell made their eyes burn.

It made Peter wince as he watched Egon go into the dark abyss. Ray and Peter followed him. The smell got worse the further they ventured down. The three Ghostbusters pulled flash lights from their belts. They saw scratch marks along the walls as they walked on.

For five long, silent minuets they walked.

"When is this damn monster-" began Peter, as the monster jumped in front of them. The light from a street lamp leaked from a gutter.

The monster looked like one of Gozer's dogs, but it had more fur, but was about the same size.

All three men jumped back in shock and landed in the sewage. Egon quickly got up. However it took the other two a little longer to regain themselves.

The monster turned ever so slightly. The light was now on its left side, which revealed the mark Eleanor was talking about.

Egon quickly fired his proton pack. The monster didn't seem to notice; it only roared and showed its two glass fangs for teeth that sparkled in the light. It then charged.

As Egon, Ray and Peter ran back the way they came, Peter threw his flashlight at the monster and hit it right in the eye. The monster stopped and shook its head. Peter smirked after he got his revenge.

They ran up the metal latter and ran into the ecto-1 like frightened mice being chased by a cat. The second the last door slammed shut, Egon jumped on the gas.

The monster came up from the manhole as it howled in anger. Then it jumped in the way of the ecto-1.

Egon drove around the monster knowing that the impact would just destroy the car. He drove down the street. Being the genius Egon is he knew he couldn't let the monster get loose in the city. He drove to the first safe place he could think of: the firehouse.

As Egon drove through the back roads and alleys toward their headquarters, he saw that there was a dead end in front of them. _Damn it._ Egon had no choice but to go onto the main road.

The monster was still running after them on all fours.

Egon ran a red light. He heard a crash. Looking into the rearview mirror, he saw that a semi had hit the monster. The monster had landed on a parked car.

Thankful for the extra time Egon pressed further on the gas pedal, if that was even possible. People angrily honked and yelled at them, then screamed at the sight of the monster.

When the Ghostbusters reached the firehouse, Eleanor was standing in front of the door.

"Eleanor?" asked Egon stepping out of the car. Peter looked out the window, both eyebrows raised.

"I remember where I saw that symbol," said Eleanor walking toward the ecto-1.

_Later in the ecto-1:_

"It would sound just too weird if I told you. So I'll just show you," explained Eleanor. She was sitting next to Peter, who was giving her looks.

They heard the monster's roar as Egon pressed on the gas and floored it.

"What was that?" shouted Eleanor.

"A class ten physical demon," said Ray, looking over his shoulder.

"A monster," said Peter, shrugging.

Eleanor looked at them wide eyed.

Egon took a sharp turn into an alley way. The monster, who was dizzy from being hit with a flash light and a semi, didn't notice. It just kept running. Egon took another sharp turn and was back on the main road.

Ten minutes later, with no sign of "it" they pulled up in front of the church.

Ray, Egon, Peter, and Eleanor scrambled out of the ecto-1.

"You two stay here," instructed Egon as he and Eleanor ran up the stone steps.

oXoXoXo

The five foot tall girl put away the book she was reading back onto the crooked shelf. She glided to her cracked mirror and gazed at her reflection.

She picked up her hair brush off her night stand. She pulled all of her hair over her left shoulder and began to brush it. She repeated the action on the other side. The light from her lamp shined on her pale skin.

Egon and Eleanor sped down the hall. The sound of their footsteps on the worn hard wood floor echoed though the empty church.

The pale girl changed into her white night gown. She switched off her lamp and climbed into her bed. The only light that could be seen was from the full moon which leaked from her window.

oXoXoXo

Eleanor stopped in front of a white door. Egon stood behind her. He held his proton pack a little tighter, prepared for what was to come, he was about to open the door when Eleanor stopped him.

"We have to knock first," said Eleanor.

oXoXoXo

The pale girl sat up. She had heard someone talking. The voice sounded like Ms. Eleanor, the new volunteer for the church.

_She is very nice. I just wish she didn't stare at my shoulder_, thought the girl.

"Charlotte? Sweetheart? Can we talk to you?" asked Eleanor as she slightly knocked on the door.

Charlotte turned on her lamp. "Come in."

Eleanor and Egon slowly walked into the room.

"Charlotte this is Dr. Egon. He wants to see your birthmark," explained Eleanor stepping forward.

Charlotte bit her lip and averted her gaze down to her hands.

"Charlotte," said Eleanor, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte looked up at Eleanor. She turned her back so her left shoulder was now facing them. Brushing back her hair to the right side of her shoulder and sliding her gown's strap down about three inches, Charlotte looked away.

On her shoulder was the zigzagged symbol tattooed in black ink.

They heard Ray and Peter scream. Then the monster's roar.

Egon and Eleanor ran over to the window.

Ray and Peter were running around a tipped over ecto-1 with the monster not far behind.

The pale girl slipped past the two frightened adults and opened the window."Stop," she called simply.

The monster stopped abruptly and turned toward Charlotte. He whimpered like a whipped puppy and ran away.

"Well half of the mystery is solved. But how do we get the car right side up?" asked Peter.

Bottom of Form


	2. Charlotte's Past

_The next day:_

As Charlotte lay sleeping on the wooden table in the Ghostbusters's lab, Ray scanned his PKE meter over her sleeping figure. It made a buzzing noise every time it went over her body.

"Please stop that," said Charlotte getting into an upright position. Her hair covered the left side of her face, shoulder and most of her arm.

"It doesn't do that often," said Ray, "It's kind of funny."

"Ray, leave the poor girl alone. You're scaring her," said Peter as he entered the room. "Haven't you scared enough girls in your life time already?" He sat down next to Charlotte. "I'm Peter. Dr. Peter Venkman," he said as he held out his hand.

She looked at it, then at Peter. She shook it timidly and pulled away quickly. Charlotte dropped her head and looked at the floor.

Ray leaned against the table on the other side of Charlotte, leaving her in the middle.

"You're Charlotte right?" asked Ray. She nodded.

"I'm Ray." He held out his hand along with a kind smile.

She shook it and let go and gazed up at Ray. Her eyes filled with a distant memory, though one she could not place. Her gaze returned to the floor.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Charlotte. Then at Ray, who shrugged and went to go write something on his clip board.

oXoXoXo

"I've been volunteering at the church for a couple months. Charlotte is always by herself. The priest told me not to worry, 'It is only a faze,' he says, but the way the other children treat her. I don't know," explained Eleanor as she and Egon walked down the hall of the firehouse.

"Do you know anything about her past?" asked Egon.

"I have only heard rumors," said Eleanor, "people said that she was evil and liked to play pranks on the foster families that took her in."

"Have there been occurrences at the church?" asked Egon.

"Only a few minor ones. But I don't thinks she's evil," exclaimed Eleanor.

Egon nodded as he wrote something down on his clip board. They walked down stairs and into the lab.

Peter was checking on some machines. Ray was still writing down data.

Eleanor walked over to Charlotte and placed a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte looked up from her absent minded gaze from the floor, however looked down again when she realized who it was.

"Guys can I talk to you over here?" asked Egon, as he motioned them toward the staircase.

Peter and Ray stopped what they were doing and followed Egon. They stopped just before the door way. Egon filled Ray and Peter in on what Eleanor just told him.

"What kind of occurrences?" asked Ray.

"He just said pranks," said Peter.

"I think it would take more than just pranks to be called evil," said Egon.

"Then let's go find out," said Peter, as he walked down the stairs. The two other Ghostbusters followed.

oXoXoXo

_Later:_

"Now, tell me Charlotte," said Egon, as he stood next to her, clipboard in hand. "Do you have any friends?"

Charlotte shook her head. The wires from the yellow cap that Egon told her to put on waved from side to side with the movement from her head.

"Why?" asked Ray.

Charlotte looked up at him with brilliant blue eyes. "They don't like me."

"Why?" asked Peter, who was leaning against the table, like Ray was earlier.

"I don't like them," said Charlotte. Her intense gaze fell upon Peter who knew that was the only answer he was going to get.

Egon thought this was a good time to change the subject. "Do you ever talk to ghosts?"

Charlotte nodded. "They follow me."

"Why?" asked Egon.

Charlotte shrugged.

"And what about that demon dog thing?" asked Peter.

"He's always been with me. I can't remember a time without him," explained Charlotte.

Janine came walking down the stairs. "An Irish man called saying Eleanor and Charlotte must get back to the church immediately. That mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. Thanks Janine," said Peter.

She raised an eyebrow at the two girls then walked back up stairs.

Charlotte took the yellow cap off her head and laid it on the table and stood next to Eleanor.

"Could we get a ride?" asked Eleanor.

Egon nodded and followed them up the stairs.

When they heard the door shut Peter went to go get a soda. Ray picked up the file that Eleanor had brought over with Father McCoy's "permission."

He opened the file and read it over.

Full Name: Charlotte Mary Starkey

D.O.B: February 15, 1973

Hair Color: Black

'Blah, blah, blah,' he thought to himself as he flipped over to her bio.

'Parents killed in house fire caused by faulty wiring when she was three years old. Miraculously survived. Kicked out of catholic foster homes for domestic violence, toward children and parents in the home. Emitted into psychological ward for schizophrenia at age eight. Released at age eleven when Father Paul McCoy offered to take the girl in for rehabilitation.'

"Hey Pete, come look at this!" shouted Ray. Peter came into the room with a coke in hand.

He placed the can on the table and took the file from Ray. "I'm missing my favorite weather girl for this Ray."

He looked over the file for a moment with a bored face, until he got to the bio. But both eye brows were raised as he read it.

"I should have guessed, judging by how quiet she was," explained Peter. "When someone's that closed, it's most likely caused by a traumatic experience."

"She obviously needs help. Any sane person can see that. So why would the priest take her away from the help?" asked Ray.

"Who knows? We really don't know much about her. All we know is that she's a ghost magnet and she's traumatized," said Peter putting down the file and picking up his can of soda.

Ray picked up his clipboard and looked over his notes. Peter went back to his "girlfriend."

'Poor kid,' thought Ray as he went up stairs to get a cup of coffee.


	3. Charlotte's Power

_Three days later:_

Peter was slammed against a red wall, as the ghost went after Ray. As Peter scrambled to his feet, he blasted at the purple ghost. It tangled the ghost for a moment however broke free like Superman in chains.

Ray was occupied with two ghosts who had him cornered.

Peter looked around. All of the furniture in the room had been either blasted to bits or had one of the Ghostbusters crash into it, which lat bits and pieces of wood all over the floor. Egon was nowhere to be seen.

The ecto-1 crashed through the double doors of the abandon building. Egon stuck his head out the window. "Come on!"

The ghosts, who were distracted by the crash, glanced at each other.

However, Ray and Peter didn't need to be told twice. They ran for the car, and hopped in.

Egon backed up out of the building and onto the street.

"What now genius?" asked Peter, leaning behind Egon's seat.

Egon was silent for a moment. "I think we should try a different approach." He said as he turned a corner.

"Like what? Talking to them?" asked Peter sarcastically.

"Precisely," said Egon pulling into the churches parking lot.

oXoXoXo

The young red headed priest cautiously walked out of his office. He quietly closed the door behind him, like a new parent trying not to wake their new born baby.

"Father McCoy, I'm sorry but there isn't very much time," said Egon standing next to the priest. "We need Charlotte."

McCoy jumped at the sound of Egon's voice. He almost dropped the brown package he was holding. "I'm sorry but I have a…meeting to go to."

"This is very urgent," said Ray, coming up behind Egon.

Father McCoy looked at his watch. "They should be in the library. Down the hall and down the stairs. Now please I have to go." He hurried down the hall and toward the front doors. Peter almost ran into him, coming back from parking the ecto-1.

"He seemed to be in a hurry" said Peter who was standing next to Ray. "Catholic's can't drive."

"No time for that now," said Ray as he followed Egon down the hall. Peter groaned and followed his friends.

oXoXoXo

Charlotte picked up a copy of "Charlotte's Web." Her favorite book. She flipped to the title page. She frowned at what she saw.

Someone had write "FREAK" in big letters over Charlotte's name. She angrily put the book back in it place on the shelf.

Turned to another shelf, she noticed the door. Raising an eyebrow at the Ghostbusters, who were talking to Ms. Eleanor, she grimaced at the sight of Peter. She never liked people who were so strait forward; however she did respect his confidence.

Egon was as boring as a plank with a poorly drawn face on it. However he was very smart. She did admire that. Ray. He was so…friendly. And not a show off like Peter was. But she had this strange feeling that she had seen him before. Or maybe he reminded her of someone.

Charlotte was too deep in thought to notice Ray had been trying to get her attention. Until someone threw a text book at the back over head. But it never hit her. The book stopped in mid-air. She slowly turned around. Charlotte frowned and the book hit the person who threw it in the face.

"Charlotte! Get over here now!" yelled Eleanor from across the room. The whole library was looking at her. Even the books it seemed.

She quickly walked over to the four adults. But she didn't stop in front of Eleanor. She stopped in front of Ray. "Yes?" She asked.

"We'll explain in the car," said Egon, gently guiding her down the hall.

"You wait here," said Egon to Eleanor. She nodded and turned on the radio.

Ray, Egon, Peter and Charlotte walked up the stone steps of the abandon bank, which was six blocks from the church.

The two double doors were hanging on their hinges. Charlotte raised a questioning eyebrow at Ray who simply shrugged.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty room. It was too dark to tell any real details but Charlotte was sure the room was red.

"Peter, Charlotte, you two take that way," instructed Egon pointing to the left. "Ray your with me."

"Why do I have to go with ghost girl?" asked Peter.

"Because you're so good with kids," said Ray walking the other direction.

Peter grumbled as he turned on his flashlight. Charlotte could make out only two words. "Ghost" and "magnet." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Come on," he said as he walked in the direction Egon had told him to go to.

They walked in silence until they reached a tall wooden door. Peter twisted the brass knob and motioned Charlotte to go. "Ladies first."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked into the dark room. Peter followed her.

"Hey!" shouted Charlotte.

Peter jumped in surprise. "Would you please-"

"Quiet," commanded Charlotte as she stepped forward.

"You can hear us?" asked an echoed voice.

"Yes," said Charlotte. "You guys are going to see a light. I suggest you go into it. Or face what these guys are going to do to you."

"But we kind of like it here," said the voice.

"No, you need to go or else these guys are going to put you in a box."

"But it's kind of fun-", began the voice.

"No. You need to go," said Charlotte.

"Fine. Bye," said the voice.

"Why are you still here?" asked Charlotte, aggravation growing in her voice.

"I don't want to-", began a different voice.

"No. Bye."

"Bye," said the voice as it faded.

Charlotte's eyes rolled into the back of head. She stayed in that position for twenty seconds. Her eyes rolled back. She turned to Peter. "I want a cheeseburger, chocolate milk shake, and chili fries," said Charlotte.

"What?" asked Peter.

"I want a cheeseburger-" began Charlotte again.

"No, I mean why?" asked Peter.

"This stuff kind of drains me," she explained.

"Fine," said Peter.

"I don't want any kind of chili fries," said Charlotte. "I want to go to Ricks."

"Ricks!" exclaimed Peter. "That forty miles away!"

"I could bring them back," said Charlotte. "Harold? Do you want to come back?"

"Could I?" asked the fist voice.

"Fine!" shouted Peter, giving in.

"No!" shouted Charlotte. The corners of her lips curved upward as she followed Peter out the door.


	4. Hotdogs and Priests

The ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse at 9:00 pm that same night.

Peter groaned as he got out of the car. He walked over to his locker and opened the door. "Winston owes us one when he gets back from his vacation." Peter unzipped his jump suit and hung it up.

"It's his grandmother's funeral, Peter," explained Egon, as he did the same.

Ray walked past both of them, in his normal clothes. He was heading down to the lab.

Egon looked at Peter, who just shrugged. Peter shut his locker and cracked his back and headed for the kitchen.

Egon slowly shook his head as he shut his locker door and headed for the lab.

oXoXoXo

Egon walked down the stairs to the lab, to find Ray looking at all of the information, which he had laid out on the table, they had about Charlotte and her case.

Ray was reading her bio. Again.

Egon walked over to the table and skimmed the table with his eyes like a hawk trying to find a mouse. Until he fixed his eyes on the small, almost microscopic piece of information about Charlotte's mysterious birthmark.

He picked up the yellow sticky note and read it over for the umpteenth time.

'Ancient Rome. 13th century cult.'

They heard a loud "Clang!" from up stairs. "Sorry!" shouted Peter. They heard more clanging. Finally after about thirty more seconds, silence filled the air.

Ray picked up the file he had dropped from under the table, from when the clattering started. He had another piece of paper in his hand. It was yellow around the edges. Ray stood up and unfolded the paper.

Egon walked quickly over to Ray, and looked over his shoulder.

It was a signed letter from Charlotte's parents. However it was not a letter, but a dying wish.

'In the time of our untimely death we appoint Father Paul McCoy, legal guardian of our daughter Charlotte Mary Starkey. We wish she be raised Catholic and all our money be donated to raising our daughter and to the St. Anna's Catholic Church.'

At the bottom was signed Mary and George Starkey.

Egon took the letter from Ray and read it over once more. "This doesn't make sense."

"Why didn't she just go straight to McCoy?" asked Ray.

"Maybe the priest will know," said Egon as he headed for the stairs.

"It's pretty late, Egon. Maybe we should wait. I mean… this girl has been through so much. I don't think she needs three Ghostbusters coming in and waking everyone up," he explained, remembering the outburst Father McCoy had when Charlotte had come back at 8:30.

"I suppose we could wait. But I should inform Peter," said Egon as he jogged up the stairs.

Ray slowly walked back to the table. He picked up a picture of Charlotte from her file.

In the picture Charlotte had her hair tucked behind her ears. Her lips were curled ever so slightly. To the point, that if you didn't look close enough, you couldn't tell she was smiling. Her eyes were misty. It was almost painful to look at.

Ray put down the picture. He gathered up all of papers and stacked them on the table. He turned from the table and walked up the stairs.

oXoXoXo

Egon pulled into the churches parking lot the next day at noon. It was cloudy out but not raining.

Ray was about to get out of the car when Peter, who was sitting in the back seat, put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Listen Ray. This girl likes you. I don't know why. But all I know is that, she likes you. So you need to be her friend. Talk to her. Get her to tell you about her past. So we can find out what the hell is going on," explained Peter.

"Yeah, I could do that" said Ray.

"Okay," said Peter. Letting go of Ray's shoulder.

"Okay," said Ray getting out of the ecto-1.

oXoXoXo

Father McCoy was standing outside his office. Charlotte was standing in front of him. She was standing up strait but her head was leaning forward. Her long black hair fell over most of her face except for part of her right eye.

She smoothed her black knee high uniform dress as she gazed thoughtfully at her black scuffed shoes.

"Hello Father," greeted Egon as he walked up to the two Catholics.

"Hello Dr. Egon," said the priest. "And why have you called to talk to me this fine day," he said with a cheery smile.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about this," explained Egon, as he held out the will.

Father McCoy took the yellowed piece of paper, and unfolded it. He read it over. His once cheery face, turned dark like a rain cloud covering up the sun. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in the Charlotte's file. It looks like it hasn't been looked at for awhile," said Peter stepping forward.

The priest glared at both of the Ghostbusters. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Charlotte has suffered a trauma. She obviously still needs help. You took her out of that help. Dr. Venkman is a psychiatrist. We can help her. Or get the state involved for child abuse," said Egon.

"And by the looks of this building, you really can't afford it," said Peter, gesturing to the leak in the ceiling, and squeaky floor boards.

"Fine. But Egon and I must speak in my office," said McCoy opening the door.

"Peter go find Eleanor," said Egon as he and the priest went inside his office.

Peter raided his eyebrows at Ray and nodded toward Charlotte.

Walking up to the pale girl, Ray said, "So you're an orphan. That must suck. I'll be right back."

He walked over to Peter, who was watching the whole time.

"That went as well as I guessed it would," said Peter.

"I've never talked to a thirteen year old girl. Even when I was thirteen, I never talked to them!" whispered Ray.

"When it comes to talking to people, you suck. So we have to think of something you're good at," said Peter.

oXoXoXo

"Hotdog?" asked Ray as he handed Charlotte a hotdog. He took a huge bit out of his, spewing mustard all over his face.

"Thanks…" said Charlotte before taking a bite from her hotdog. Not a drop of ketchup staining her pale face.

"Good?" asked Ray with his mouthful.

"Terrific…" muttered Charlotte as she tried to control her gag reflex. She looked away and took another bite of her hotdog.

oXoXoXo

"I was too young to take care of her. I was only studying to be a priest," explained Father McCoy, as he sat calmly in his seat.

"How did you know Charlotte and her family?" asked Egon who was sitting in front of McCoy's desk.

"Her mother came to this church. We became very good friends," explained McCoy.

"And her father?"

"He believed in other things. Now if you'll excuse me I have a previous engagement to attend to," said Father McCoy held the door open for Egon.

Egon stood up and walked out of the office. The priest walked out behind him and without even a glance Egon's way, walked down the hall and turned the corner. Egon raised a questioning eyebrow at McCoy.

"Yeah and then I won the heavy weight championship for the 5th year in a row. But I gave it all for ghost busting," explained Peter as he walked up to Egon with Eleanor.

"That's… cool I guess," said Eleanor. "Hey Egon."

oXoXoXo

Ray threw away his empty soda cup. He turned toward Charlotte. She began to chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

She motioned on her own her own face, what was on his. He had mustard on his face.

He wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He wiped his hand on the side of his jeans.

The ecto-1 pulled up on the corner and Peter opened the door. Charlotte slid in and then Ray.

oXoXoXo

An hour later, Charlotte was sitting at the wooden table. She had wires attached to her head which were supported by suction cups. Ray was leaning on the table next to Charlotte. They had been talking for quite some time.

"Remember that incident in the library a couple of days ago?" asked Ray.

Charlotte nodded.

"Was that you?" asked Ray.

"No. I don't know what it was," said Charlotte.

"What were you feeling when that happened?" asked Ray.

"Darkness," answered Charlotte.

In the next room, unknown to Charlotte, Peter and Egon were monitoring her.

"She's telling the truth," said Egon, watching the screen.

"So now what?" asked Peter.

"Now we find out if Charlotte knows anything else," said Egon.


	5. The Eyes!

For the next four days Charlotte went to the firehouse after school.

Eleanor always went with her. She would listen intensively because she wanted to know what everything was and how it worked.

Charlotte had always put on the yellow cap, which pulled on her hair. But that wasn't what was bothering her. Yes, it did get annoying after a while, but not like the questions did. There were so many. Some of them got personal. Very personal.

But some of them were pointless and obvious like "Do you know how your parents died?" or "do you know if your parents were in a cult?"

'How am I supposed to know if they were devil worshipers? I don't even know their names,' she thought one day.

Charlotte had had enough.

Sitting in the wooden chair, Charlotte, looked up at Peter.

"You know the drill," said Peter handing her the cap.

"No," said Charlotte.

"It will only take a second-" began Peter.

"I said no!" shouted Charlotte.

Peter's head snapped to the left, as a red hand print appeared on his right cheek.

"Ow!" exclaimed Peter, as the same thing happen to the other side.

"It wasn't me," said Charlotte quickly as she stood up.

"Yeah right!" snapped Peter as he rubbed his sore face.

Egon walked over to Peter. "I'm starting to see a pattern here," he said, examining Peter's cheek.

"Like what? Me getting pushed or slapped by ghosts?" asked Peter.

Egon turned to Charlotte. He lightly pushed her. Nothing happen. He pushed her a little harder. She stumbled back. Her brow scrunched together.

Egon stumbled back. His nose started to bleed before falling on his bottom.

Charlotte was wide eyes. She reached out to help him. But instead an invisible force put him on his feet.

"It wasn't me." whispered Charlotte as she ran up the stairs. Ray followed her.

Eleanor handed him a tissue. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just peachy over here," said Peter.

"I don't get it," said Egon, pressing the tissue to his nose. "If it's not her doing it, then who is?"

oXoXoXo

Charlotte reached the top of the stairs, when Ray grabbed her arm.

"Charlotte," said Ray.

Her face was turned away from him.

He cupped her face with his hand, so she would face him.

Charlotte's eyes were red, but there were no sign of tears.

Ray looked at her for a moment before saying, "I know this is really annoying. But the research here would help a lot of people."

Charlotte bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to help. I… do, but I would like to know what all of this stuff is. I mean, what does this mark mean? Am I from hell? Or just a girl who got unlucky?"

"If you promise not to get mad I'll show you," he said holding out his hand. Charlotte took it and smiled.

oXoXoXo

_Back in the lab:_

Ray walked in with Charlotte behind him.

Charlotte was looking down. Her hair covered her red face. Suddenly the lab smelled like a stormy sea.

Egon's eyes widened. He almost dropped his bloody tissue. "I think I've figured why all of this paranormal activity happens to Charlotte," asked Egon. "Remember when she talked to the monster and those ghosts?"

"How could I forget?" asked Peter, as he rubbed his shoulder remembering the pain form when he hit the sewer floor.

"Ghosts respond to her emotions," said Egon.

"Well so do all ghosts to everybody," said Peter. "What makes her so special?"

"It must have something to do with her birthmark," said Egon.

The Ghostbusters's secretary Janine came running into the lab. "Guys! The buzzer isn't working and there's that monster again. It's just running around the block."

Charlotte darted past Janine and up the stairs.

"Come on," said Ray, as he ran up the stairs. The other three followed.

Charlotte was running toward the front door as Ray caught her arm.

"Stop running away," he said.

"But I called him here," she answered.

"You what?" asked Peter, standing next to Ray.

"I didn't mean to," explained Charlotte. "It just popped in my head."

"That seems to happen to a lot of people here," said Peter, looking at Ray.

"Why aren't you suited up?" asked Ray.

"Well since ghost girl is here, I thought she could handle it."

Ray rolled his eyes. They heard the monster's roar. But it sounded more like a call, rather than one of dominance.

Charlotte wriggled out of Ray's grasp and ran to the front door. She yanked on the knob. Her hair flew from her face. Her black dress fluttered around her knees as she ran outside.

Egon came running up next to Peter. He was fully suited up. "What happen?"

"Ghost girl called the monster," explained Peter.

Ray ran out the door.

"Come on," said Egon as he and Peter ran after them.

When they reached the stone steps. They saw something that shocked them both.

oXoXoXo

The beast was on its back, while Charlotte scratched its belly.

The monster's long tongue was hanging out of its mouth. Its glass teeth bared her reflection. Its hind leg was going a mile a minute, creating a soft thudding noise somewhat of a very quiet earthquake.

"No way," said Peter, as he stared at the beast.

The beast glared at him, and growled. Charlotte gave him a stern look. He went back to looking like he was in doggy heaven.

"Peter come look at this," called Egon, who was standing next to Ray. He was holding a brown rectangular box. Charlotte's birthmark was marked on it.

A crowd of people had formed around the Ghostbusters's building. They were staring at the black haired girl and her…pet.

"Maybe we should go inside," said Ray.

"Good idea," said Egon.

Ray walked over to Charlotte. "Come on, let's go inside." He helped Charlotte up.

The beast whined from lack of attention.

"What is that thing?" screamed a red headed woman.

"Something you wouldn't understand," replied Ray, turning back to Charlotte.

Charlotte was kneeling next to the monster. Her hand was petting his head. "What about Spot?"

"Who's Spot?" asked Ray. Peter walked up.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"Charlotte wants to take Spot. Whoever... That…is," said Ray trailing off, as realization hit him and Peter.

"No. No. No. No," said Peter shaking his head.

"Charlotte…," said Ray.

Charlotte put her arms around Spot's neck. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, not the eyes," said Ray looking away. But he wasn't talking about Charlotte. Spot's blue and green eyes were big and glossy. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine," huffed Ray, giving in.

oXoXoXo

_Later in the lab:_

Eleanor stared fearfully at Spot, who was sitting obediently next to Charlotte. Spot purred as she petted the top of his head, to his neck then back in that order.

Egon was holding a box cutter. Peter was suited up as he was held a proton pack. Though they had checked it with the PKE meter, there was very little activity. They just wanted to play it safe for they could never be too careful with Charlotte.

Egon gave a nod to Peter who did the same. Ray was holding a PKE meter, in case anything changes.

Egon slid the box cutter along the tape which had no notes or return addresses labels on it.

'Of course not,' thought Peter, the first time they examined the box.

He cut open the box and peered inside. Nothing popped out. Instead it was just blackness. Egon put his hands inside the box. He felt cotton. He lifted his hands. It was a black cloth. No it was a dress.

As he lifted the rest of the dress, a little box fell onto the table.

Ray scanned the little box. It had a very little reaction. Ray looked up at Peter who gave a nod. Spot came over and took the box into his mouth. He trotted back over to Charlotte. He sat in front of her, and dropped the little box in her lap. Charlotte patted his head. She wiped the little drool off it, with her sleeve.

She opened it. There was a ring with a purple gem on it.

She looked up at Ray with her big blue eyes. She looked back down and handed him the tiny box.

When he tried to touch it, it zapped him. It bounced on to the floor. Spot picked it up with his mouth and put it back in her lap.

Egon walked over and examined it. "I am not familiar with this particular stone."

Eleanor glanced at her watch "Oh my gosh! Father McCoy is going to be pissed!" She said standing strait up.

Egon got a rag and picked up the box. He put it on the table.

Charlotte stood. "Good bye Ray."

"Bye Charlotte."

Spot whimpered at the sound of her good bye. Charlotte kneeled again and whispered something in his ear. He licked her face.

"I told Spot to do whatever you say," explained Charlotte as she followed Eleanor up the stairs.

The three Ghostbusters's slowly turned around. Spot was looking at them like the first night he meet them.

"Spot, sit," commanded Ray. Spot did just that.

"He is not sleeping in my bed," said Peter.


	6. The Truth About Father

Ray pulled up into the church's parking lot that Sunday. He parked the ecto-2, and walked up the stone steps.

Eleanor said to meet them in the chapel. 'Great,' thought Ray as he walked down the main hallway. He noticed that no one was in the hallway, which meant that mass was still going on.

His footsteps echoed through the corridor. Along the white walls, there were pictures of past priests and nuns.

Ray could hear singing, so he just followed the noise. He came to two large wood doors. He pulled on the rusted brash handle. He quickly walked in.

The door creaked loudly shut. A couple of kids in the back row turned to him. They glared at him, remembering him as the weird girl's friend. He smiled and gave a little wave. They turned around at the command of a cranky nun.

"Ungrateful cretin," he whispered to himself.

He stood there in the back of the pews, looking for his friend. He spotted her in the back of the church. She was sitting in the last pew to the left. Her head was down. Her hair covered the sides of her face, like a patient in a hospital. She was wearing a white Sunday dress. The color combination of her pale skin, dress and hair looked odd.

He trotted over to Charlotte and sat next to her.

She glanced to her left. Still not being able to see her face, Ray wondered how she could even see. "What are you doing here?" She was reading a book.

He shrugged and watched the mass. And he noticed something was off. Father McCoy walked off the stage and another priest came out to bless the bread and wine.

"Hey Charlotte," whispered Ray. "How long have you known Father McCoy."

"All my life," replied Charlotte, not looking up from her book. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of another question. However it was Ray who was asking it, so her face relaxed.

"Has he… changed at all?"

"You mean like a demonic presence? Yeah," she answered. He lifted an eyebrow at her reply. Her skin felt hot at the memory of the priest being next to her.

"How long?"

"Three months." she answered, looking up from her book.

"Let's go for a walk," said Ray, standing up. Charlotte closed her book and followed him out of the chapel.

oXoXoXo

"Hold on. Let me get Father Sign my community service hours," said Eleanor after church. Ray looked at her wide eyed.

"It's for school. I'm learning to be a teacher at the NYU," she said, before turning around and going to find the priest.

Charlotte was finishing off her hotdog, her and Ray had gone to go get.

Charlotte finished her hotdog with a large gulp. She had ketchup on her cheek. Ray chuckled at the sight.

"What?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her face. Ray handed her a napkin from his pocket.

She looked at him again with the same expression. Ray took the napkin out of her hand and wiped her cheek.

"You had something on your face," he said, throwing the soiled napkin in a nearby trash can.

"Oh," she said.

Eleanor came walking up. "Let's go."

Ray sat in the driver's seat of the ecto-2. They were still in the church's parking lot. Charlotte sat next to Ray while Eleanor sat in the back seat.

Ray picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button. "Hello Janine? This is Ray. I need to talk to Egon. Thanks."

There was a pause.

"Yeah Ray?" asked Egon.

"You need to get down here," said Ray.

"Why?" asked Egon.

"Charlotte thinks that the priest is a demon. Or is possessed by one," explained Ray.

"How does she know?"

"She said she felt an evil presence whenever he was near. I didn't bring a PKE of anything and I don't think it would be a good idea to scan the priest."

"Okay. We'll be there as fast as we can," said Egon, hanging up.

Eleanor walked down the hall to her room to change. She was staying there for college; her aunt was one of the nuns.

Charlotte and Ray went for a walk. He was told to distract her while Egon and Peter talked to the priest. Alone.

Egon, Peter, and Father McCoy were standing outside his office because it was being redecorated.

Egon was asking questions about Father McCoy about his life, and why he became a priest.

Peter, who was listening very intensively, noticed that the priest was rambling on the questions. So, Peter decided to ask, "So, Father when did you graduate from the seminary?"

"Uhhh," replied the priest.

"Because, I graduated high school in 1975. I graduated college in 1982. Those are dates I will never forget. I don't think you are who you say you are. And until you come up with a better answer than 'uhhh' Eleanor and Charlotte are going to have a sleep over at the firehouse."

"You-" began the priest.

"If you try and stop us, we will call the police. And I don't think you want the government to come here and investigate," said Peter, his face inching toward the priests.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," hissed the priest.

"No. You have no idea what you're dealing with, Father Evil. We have faced much more powerful things than you. You will just be one of the other asses we've kicked," said Peter. His face inches from the 'priest'. Peter's face was so close that he could smell the vodka the 'priest' had had before they came.

"Bring it on, Ghostbuster," growled the priest.

"Pete, the games on. Let's go," said Egon, pulling him along.

Egon pulled Peter around the corner. Ray and Charlotte were coming down the hall.

"Ray help Charlotte and Eleanor pack their stuff. Their staying with us for a while," said Peter.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow Ray, who shrugged. They went to her room to pack her clothes.


	7. Blood and Tears

Eleanor and Charlotte have been staying at the firehouse for two days now. Charlotte had been quiet, like she had been when they first met her. Even to Ray. However not completely silent.

They were sharing part of the lab as a temporary bedroom. They had put blow up mattresses in the corner.

Ray had tried to manually blow them up. As Peter watched with the pump behind his back. Charlotte saw this and silently took it from Peter and handed it to Ray, who smiled. however she just walked away.

Charlotte mostly sat silently on her make shift bed. The curtain separated her from the world. The way it has always been.

One night while the Ghostbusters were asleep, Charlotte gently shook Eleanor.

"What?" asked Eleanor sleepily.

"I need to go to my old room," she said simply.

"No. Wait until morning," she replied.

"I need to go. Now," she said in a stern tone.

Remembering the outburst and what happen to Peter, she reluctantly got up.

Spot whimpered.

"Stay," she commanded. Looking up at her with big green and blue eyes, which glowed in the darkness, Spot whimpered again then lied down on the floor

"I'll wake the guys and-" began Eleanor. She noticed the purple ring on Charlotte's finger.

"No," she said simply.

"Fine," she said pulling on her boots.

oXoXoXo

Eleanor and Charlotte walked down the street in the middle of the night in the rain. Eleanor kept asking Charlotte what was going on, however Charlotte remained silent. Her hair was dripping wet from the rain. She only had on her blue and black windbreaker, white night gown, and sneakers. She also brought her backpack for some reason.

Eleanor wondered if she was cold. But she was the one who wanted to come out here. So Eleanor just kept her mouth shut.

They reached the church a few minutes later. Charlotte circled the church and walked to the front door.

She stared at the lock. There was a click noise and the door slowly opened. She walked in and Eleanor followed. In the darkness they walked down the hall and into her bedroom. The moon was shining through the open window. All of her old furniture was there. Charlotte went into her drawer and got the picture she was looking for. But there was something else.

It was rectangular shape and hard. It was to dark to tell. She picked it up and held it. The ring slipped off her finger from her hand being wet from the rain. She snapped back into reality. Her head snapped from side to side. Then it was all a blur.

oXoXoXo

A loud banging was at the front door of the firehouse, making the Ghostbusters stir. Janine had already locked up for the night. The phone was still on so they could get calls.

"Peter go get it," groaned Ray, as he turned to his side.

"Uuuuuuunh," moaned Peter throwing his warm blankets off him. The cold stuck to him like snowflakes.

He was too tired to walk down the stairs. He used the pole instead.

There was a flash of lightning that lit up the dark firehouse. The hardwood floor was cold on his feet. He looked and sounded like a zombie as he made his way to the front door.

Peter finally unlocked the front door after two failed attempts. A cold rush of air hit him like a ghost, as the door swung open. At first he thought it was a spirit, with its deathly pale skin and long black hair.

Then he realized who it was. It was Charlotte.

Her long wet black hair covered her entire face except for her right eyes. Her backpack was dripping wet, so was her blue and black windbreaker and white nightgown. She was clutching her right arm as blood dripped onto the floor.

She collapsed. She would have hit the floor if Peter hadn't caught her. He noticed her purple ankle and gash on her forehead.

"Guys!" he shouted. He slid one arm under her knees and the other supporting her head. He carried her over to the couch in the lobby.

oXoXoXo

Charlotte woke up on a couch. She had a pillow under her head, and a few blankets over her sore body. Her socks, shoes, windbreaker and backpack were on a nearby chair.

She sat up with great difficulty. Her arm felt like it was sliced open. Oh wait, it was. She looked down at her arm. It was bandaged from her wrist to her forearm. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the painful memory.

She felt something cold. She reached over to the edge the blankets and pulled them back. Her ankle was swollen and was bandaged. There was an ice pack on it. It looked like someone had changed two minutes ago.

Charlotte gazed around her surroundings. She was in the firehouse. She remembered that.

She noticed Ray who was one foot away from her. He was sitting on an old fold out lawn chair with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Charlotte. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," she said. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. "It's not your fault."

"Charlotte-," was all he could muster before another tear rolled down his cheek.

She pulled the blue covers off her with her left arm. She put her feet on the carpet. 'Carpet?' she thought as she looked at the floor.

Spot was sleeping right next to the couch. His head jerked his head up and he licked her toes. She patted his head.

Ray quickly got up and held her arm. "You sprained your ankle. It's probably not a good idea to walk on it. I'll carry you instead." He picked her the way Peter had done.

In a different chair, one very close to Ray's, was Peter was softly snoring.

Charlotte motioned with her head for Ray to carry her over to Peter.

Spot put his paw on the arm of the chair that Peter was sitting at. Spot put his face two inches from Peter's.

"Peter, Peter," Charlotte gently nudged him.

He opened his eyes. He was staring into the eyes of a demon dog. He screamed and fell over.

He got up into a sitting position and looked up. "Hey ghost girl. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. And you?" she asked.

"I've had better mornings," said Peter, glancing at Spot. Spot licked his face apologetically. He wiped his wet face.

"Charlotte?" asked Ray. There were no tears on his face, but you could tell more threatened to fall. "Are you hungry?"

Charlotte gazed at his face. No one had ever cared about her so much. That she could remember. "Yes."

Being careful not to bang Charlotte's foot on the handrail, Ray quickly walked over to the stairs and walked up them.

Charlotte leaned her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so safe in her whole life.

Charlotte and the Ghostbusters were silently eating breakfast up stairs.

Peter looked up from his eggs. He wiped his mouth with his napkin before saying. "Why aren't we, you know, working?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ray. "We're eating breakfast."

Charlotte, who had been picking at her eggs for quite some time, looked up. Remembering the event that happen last night, she whispered something in Spot's ear. He stood on all fours and jumped over the handrail. He landed gracefully on the hardwood floor. He ran over to her backpack and took the handles into his mouth. He dashed up the stairs.

When Spot reached the table, he put Charlotte's backpack at her feet.

She picked it up and unzipped it. She pulled the book out and set it on the middle of the table. It had her mark on it. She sat her backpack on the floor, before breaking down. Charlotte quickly grabbed her napkin, wiping her tears.

Ray who was sitting next Charlotte. Put his arm around her shoulders. Spot put his head on her lap and whimpered.

Egon picked up the book and examined it, while Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt somewhat guilty for bringing it up. He thought he would cheer her up with a joke. "What did the ghost drink for breakfast?"

"Peter I hardly think this is the time…" said Egon.

"Hold on, I want to see if she knows," insisted Peter.

Charlotte shrugged not looking up.

"Coffee with scream and sugar," he answered.

"That's an awful joke," she replied smiling a little. Her crying secede to sniffles.

"Charlotte what happen?" asked Egon.

She sighed. "I woke up in the middle of the night. As I usually do. And I saw the ring on the table. It was glowing. And I don't know why, but I felt this need to put it on. Voices whispered in my ear to put it on. So I did. The next thing I knew, I was in my old bedroom,"

oXoXoXo

Flashback:

The door slammed shut. Two figures dressed in black robes stepped, or rather floated from the shadows. One of the figures grabbed Eleanor. Another made a grab at Charlotte. She backed out of the way. She began to panic. She had never fought her own battles before.

Charlotte's snapped from side to side, looking for a way out. Eleanor's screams hit an ear shattering volume before the figure that was holding her knocked her out by hitting her over the head with a club. The other figure floated near her.

She gave a sideways glance between the figure and the window. 'The window,' she thought before diving head first at the open curtain.

Glass shattered around her as she flew out of the window. She felt a stinging in her right arm. With her left she did her best to protect her face. Another piece of glass flew past her forehead. Slicing it.

Charlotte landed in the green hedges surrounding the church. She rolled of the hedge and landed in the wet grass. Mud, water, and blood soaked her night gown.

Charlotte stumbled to her feet. Her left ankle hurt badly. She heard the front door to the church open, she limped to a nearby tree and stood still.

The two figures in black floated out of the church, still carrying a knocked out Eleanor and headed for the graveyard.

She realized that she was still holding the book. She slipped the picture into her pocket. She slowly took off her backpack. Every movement hurt. It landed on the ground with light thud. She unzipped it and placed the book inside. Charlotte painfully put it back on.

She slowly limped back to the firehouse.

oXoXoXo

Charlotte had completely stopped crying. There was no need for tears. She was angry. However, nothing hit the wall and Peter wasn't slapped. "My ghosts have abandoned me," she spoke darkly.

Egon was examining the book. The book was held by a simple latch. He tried to open it. It felt like it was being held by glue, or cement.

"I think I might have some tools in the lab," he thought out loud, before standing up and walking down the stairs.

Charlotte whispered into Spots ear. He lied down on the floor. She sat down on his back. He rose. She was riding him like a pony. A pony with fangs that is. She whispered something in his ear. He began to trot toward the bathroom.

oXoXoXo

Egon, Ray, and Peter had tried every tool, maneuver, and skill they could think of to get the book open, and also tried not to damage the book. It looked like it had had better days. They had started to get frustrated a long time ago.

Finally Peter snapped. He grabbed a hammer from one of the tool boxes. He was about to smash the lock, when Ray pulled him back.

"I think a break is in order," said Egon, noticing the fussiness of his friends.

The three Ghostbusters headed up the stairs. They walked up to the kitchen to get a snack.

Charlotte and Spot descended into the lab wearing fresh clothes. She needed Egon or Ray or Peter for that matter to change her bandages. They had gotten wet when she took a shower. The only thing that had not gotten wet was her ankle.

Spot slowly carried her down the stairs.

When reached the bottom of the stairs, she dismounted him and limped over to the table. She sat down with a huff. She noticed the book on the table.

Charlotte picked it up. It was lighter than she remembered; falling out a window will do that to you. She noticed that it was still locked. Being the Ghostbusters she figured that it would be open by now.

She touched the lock and it clicked open.


	8. Book Of Evil and the Secret Plan

"Maybe was could try a laser?" suggested Ray, as he, Peter and Egon walked down the stairs.

"Perhaps," Egon answered.

Ray stopped dead in his tracks at the last step. His jaw dropped.

"What is it Ray?" asked Egon

"What now?" asked Peter, pushing past his two comrades. He also stopped dead in his tracks. "No way."

Charlotte was on the table, lying on her stomach. She was flipping through the book like a magazine.

Peter began to bang his head against the wall.

Ray slowly walked toward Charlotte in shock. "How did you get it open?"

"I just touched the lock," she said, getting up into a sitting position. Ray helped Charlotte get off the table. He picked her up and sat her in a chair.

Peter began to bang his head against the wall harder.

Charlotte handed the book to Ray. Peter stopped banging his head. He walked over to the two and looked over Ray's shoulder.

"It's in Latin," said Egon taking the book from Ray. "It will take some time to translate it."

"Then let's get started," said Ray, taking the book back and sitting down at the table next to Charlotte. He flipped back to the first page and began to read.

oXoXoXo

For the next three days Peter, Ray, and Egon translated the whole book.

It was the middle of the night and the Ghostbusters were the only ones awake.

"Oh my god," whispered Ray as he read over the last paragraph.

"So, what does the 'book of evil' say?" asked Peter.

Egon slid the book over to him. "If I didn't know any better, I think the priest was building a weapon."

"But he would need something concentrated to control it," said Ray.

"The only thing we can think of is Charlotte-," began Peter.

"Shhh," said Ray glancing toward the closed off area. Charlotte went to bed hours ago. He didn't want her to hear.

"Halloween is in three days, Ray. We, I mean you, have to tell her soon," said Peter looking at Ray dead in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell her. Tomorrow." he said. He looked at the sheet that was used as a temporary wall. The girl who could change the world was sleeping behind it.

oXoXoXo

_The next morning:_

Ray glanced at his watch. It was 11:00. Charlotte was standing next to him. The swelling on her ankle had gone down. She didn't need Ray to carry her anymore. But there was still some pain, but Advil took care of it.

Her big blue eyes looked up at him with such trust.

He handed her, her hotdog. "Just the way you like it," his voice was shaking. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as his heart began to race.

"Thanks," said Charlotte, taking a bite.

'She has no idea,' thought Ray, looking at his lunch. His appetite had left him long ago.

"Charlotte," said Ray.

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something. And I don't want you to get mad. So I'm going to cut right to the chase," he said. He took a deep breath. "Father McCoy was a high priest in the cult that uses your mark. At least, we think that's what he was. We're pretty sure though. You are supposed to be sacrificed on Halloween, to open a gateway. If that happens all ghosts will be physical beings. With all of their powers. You are the only one who could open the book. It has the spell to open that gateway. Spot and the ghosts are your guardians. They were supposed to leave you two days ago, so the sacrifice could commence. Spot just likes you too much. It would have happen sooner but the planets have to a line first. And it has to be on Halloween. But don't worry. We won't let that happen."

Charlotte looked at him wide eyed. She averted her gaze. "What about Eleanor."

"Egon thinks they grabbed Eleanor, thinking she was you," explained Ray.

Charlotte looked at the speeding traffic. "It's all my fault."

"No its not. The ring was used as mind control," he explained.

"Can't you find her?" she asked.

"We can't leave you alone. The risk is too great. And we don't know it she's-" Ray stopped himself. He knew he had said too much.

Charlotte gazed back up at Ray. "And after Halloween?"

"Then we will find Eleanor and get you a real family," promised Ray.

Charlotte was silent. She just stared at him. Her gaze was somewhat painful. He wanted to look away, but he knew she needed whatever she was about to do, yell, scream or even punch him, was what she needed. Instead she looked away.

"Let's go home," she said, before throwing away her hotdog. She walked back down to the street.

Ray quickly threw his away. He quickly followed her.

oXoXoXo

For the rest of the day Charlotte was silent. She just stayed behind the curtain. Even when Ray told her to eat something, she told him to,"Go away." Which he had no choice but to oblige.

Peter noticing Charlotte's difficultness and stepped in.

"Charlotte Mary Starkey if you do not come out here and eat this burrito and apologize to Ray, before he cries himself to sleep, I will make sure that you never see the light of day or anyone else for a very long time."

There was silence. Tension filled the air. Charlotte stepped out.

She looked at Ray, "I am very sorry." She took the burrito and ate it all.

She limped back into her closed off area.

oXoXoXo

The next night, October 30:

Egon was changing Charlotte's bandages when they heard Janine scream.

Spot got on all fours and growled.

"Charlotte if anything happens there is an ax under the cabinet," said Ray, before following Egon up the stairs.

She couldn't hear anything for a few minutes. She grabbed the ax from under the cabinet. She got on Spot's back and he walked her up stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Charlotte dismounted Spot and walked over to a corner so she could not be seen. Being a loner for most of your life you learn to blend in with your surroundings. She peaked around it, to see her friends and a man she had never seen before.

"How was your trip?" she heard Ray ask.

"Fine," said the man. "Sad though."

Spot walked from behind the corner, trying to get a better look at the potential threat to his master.

"What is that thing?" asked Winston taking a step back from Spot.

"He is a demon dog. He is the protector of Charlotte," explained Egon.

"Who's Charlotte?" asked Winston.

Charlotte stepped from the corner. She was still carrying the ax.

"Charlotte this is our friend Winston," said Ray, walking over to her and gently taking the ax from her hand.

"Winston this is our friend Charlotte." "Hi. Nice to meet you," said Winston. "Can I talk to you guys over here for a second?"

The three men walked away until they were sure they were out of earshot.

"Why is a kid here? Why does she need a protector?" asked Winston in a hushed tone.

"We'll explain it to you in a minute," said Egon. "But Peter can't wait to see you."

Winston nodded. They turned and headed for the lab.

oXoXoXo

_Later in the lab:_

Peter, Egon, and Ray explained to Winston about Charlotte and her situation.

Charlotte had fallen asleep long ago.

The buzzer was still broken so Janine came running into the lab. "There's a level six poltergeist down on Rodgers Street. And it's terrorizing everyone."

Ray looked at the curtain. "Maybe I should stay. You know, to keep an eye on her."

"Good idea. Winston since you're a little rusty you stay with Ray to watch Charlotte," said Egon. He and Peter jogged up the stairs.

oXoXoXo

20 minutes later after the mission:

Peter and Egon returned from their mission feeling very proud of themselves. But it was odd. It seemed like the ghost gave up half way through. It was much too easy to catch.

As they got out of the ecto-1 their eyes were so wide that it looked like they were about to pop out.

The firehouse was trashed. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place. Books were everywhere. There were holes in the wall.

Egon looked around in disbelief. His eyes fell upon the door to the lab hanging on its hinges. Then he remembered. Charlotte.

He charged down the stairs. The lights were on; a few of them looked like they were exploded.

Ray and Winston were tied up, blind folded and gagged. They began to mumble at the sound of someone coming in.

Peter came up behind Egon and saw his friends tied up. He and Egon got switchblades from their pockets and began to cut the rope. They pulled off the gags and blind folds.

"Where's Charlotte?" asked Ray worriedly.

"We don't know," said Egon.

Once the rope was cut Ray abruptly stood up and ran to the not- so - closed area.

The curtain was ripped to shreds. He ran into the makeshift bedroom. The air mattress was deflated. The pale girl was nowhere to be seen. He began to tear the room apart even more. He started to call out her name in a panic.

Egon came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

"I should have done more to help her," said Ray.

"What happen?" asked Egon.

"They just came in a fog and blind folded us and took-' began Ray. It hurt too much to say her name.

They heard angry murmurs from the closet. Egon went to open it.

Ray noticed Charlotte's file thrown on the floor. Her picture was on top of the mess. He picked it up. He looked at it sadly. 'If they hurt her…' thought Ray. He folded the picture and put it in his breast pocket, inside his jump suit. Right over his heart.

In the closet, Janine was tied up in rope. Egon pulled out a knife from his belt and began to cut the rope. When he was half way cutting the rope he noticed Janine had a gag in her mouth. He untied it and pulled it off.

"God Egon it was awful," cried Janine.

"What happen?" he asked as he cut the final piece of rope.

"These men in black robes came and just tied me up," explained Janine jumping into Egon's arms. "I heard screams awful noises and screams!"

Ray heard something move. It was coming from the other side of the lab. He ran over to the noise. Hopping it was Charlotte.

There was a silver cage; it had silver bars and Charlotte's mark on it. Spot was inside thrashing back and forth.

Egon stepped out of the closet look very miserable, while Janine talked about how lucky she was to have a man like Egon. To which he just rolled his eyes.

Ray came back with a proton pack and aimed and fried at the cage. The door exploded like a bomb.

Before the smoke could even clear, Spot jumped out like a jack rabbit in hunting season. He growled like a rabid dog. His head snapped from side to side. He was looking for Charlotte.

"Spot, sit," commanded Ray. Spot stared at him. He obediently sat down, as if Charlotte asked him to.

"The books gone," said Egon.

Peter came back down to the lab after checking that no one else was in the building. "Father Evil is going to get it," said Peter. He looked all over the room, assessing the damage, when something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper, under the table. There was a deep crease down the middle. He picked it up and flipped it over. His mouth dropped. "Ray did you have a secret life before you meet us?"

"No," said Ray walking up and taking the picture. His mouth also dropped. It was a picture of a young Charlotte, two or three years old. With her parents. She took after her mother, same face, same eyes, same everything. Except for the hair. She got that from her father. Too incidentally Ray and he could be twins. But Charlotte's Father, George, was leaner and taller. He had thick black hair.

Egon looked over his shoulder. "That does explain why she likes you so much."

Peter looked over at the torn up area that used to be Charlottes bedroom. "Where's ghost girl?"

"They took her," explained Ray. Looking away from the picture.

"You mean the so called priest? That sucks," said Peter, taking the picture back and holding it up to Ray's face for comparison.

"How will we know where they took her?" asked Winston, who came back from looking up stairs.

The four Ghostbusters turned to look at Spot, who was still sitting staring at him.

"Go ask him," said Ray.

"Why me?" asked Peter.

"You kind of owe it to her, since you made her cry," explained Ray.

"You made her cry?" asked Winston.

"Another time," said Peter. "Fine!"

Peter walked up to Spot warily. He kneeled down facing Spot strait in the eyes.

Peter took a deep breath. "We- need- to- save- Charlotte. You- have- to- lead- us- to-her. We- can- our- problems- another- time."

Spot glared at him. He blew snot all over his face. Then got on all fours and ran up the stairs. The Ghostbusters and secretary followed him.

They got into the ecto-1. Janine opened the door. Spot ran out and sniffed the air. He took off running to the direction of the church.

Egon slammed on the gas and followed Spot. Ray, who was sitting next to Egon, silently hoped Charlotte was alright.


	9. Saving Charlotte

The ecto-1 pulled up in front of the gates of Charlotte's Church's graveyard. The moon shun on what of the bronze was left showing on the gates. Spot stood in front of the gates growling.

The four Ghostbusters urgently got out of the car. They put on their proton packs and blew open the gate.

Spot ran in the lead and sprinted into the graveyard. The Ghostbusters ran after him.

It was difficult to keep up with a demon dog from hell, but catching ghosts had helped.

On the way, they passed gravestones, half dead trees and the moon seemed to follow them, like it wanted to see who would win. The Ghostbusters or Father Evil.

Ray was right on Spot's tail. He had almost fallen more than once. His eyes never left Spot's back. If anyone could find Charlotte, it was Spot.

Though he blamed himself. He was determined to fix his mistake. Even if he had to go to the ghost world, he was going to get back Charlotte.

Spot stopped in front of a gray stone crypt. On top of the crypt was a stone angel with bat wings. She was crying red water.

"This is weird," said Peter, putting two figures under the angel's eyes. "This is real blood."

"Let's hope it's not Charlottes," said Ray, blasting open the door.

The door blew into the crypt.

"Ray before was go any further you should take a look at this," said Egon, gesturing toward the top of the crypt.

Ray backed up and shined his flashlight on the message. His stomach dropped like a penny of the Eiffel tower.

"Here lye George and Mary Starkey, Loving parents and spouses," Winston read out loud.

"Charlotte's parents," said Peter.

"Come on," said Ray walking into the darkness. He flashed his light around the crypt. Two caskets on each side.

Spot was toward the middle back of the room. He was snarling at the floor.

Ray walked over to Spot. On the floor was an outline of a little door with rusted hinges, and a brass handle.

"It looks like there's a hatch," said Ray. "Help me get it open."

Egon and Winston helped Ray open the hatch while Peter held the flashlight.

When the hatch was up it was more darkness.

"I would love to go with you guys, but I have an appointment," said Peter, backing up.

"Come on," said Egon. "There appears' to be a latter,"

"Is it stable?" asked Winston.

"Only one way to find out," said Ray as he climbed down the latter. Spot jumped in after him. Egon and Winston went down next. Peter groaned before following them.

Ray saw a red glow from about half way down the latter. He quickened his pace, then decided to just slide down.

He landed on the ground with a thud. Ray walked up to Spot who was sniffing the ground. Egon and the rest of the gang walked up behind them. Ray looked around his surroundings.

It was a dark, carved out cavern. The only light that was in the carven was three torches on each side of the walls. Charlotte's symbol was painted on all over the cavern in dark red and black paint. There was a doorway without a door. Which was also very dark.

Spot walked through the dark doorway. The four Ghostbusters went after him.

They turned on their flashlights again and looked around the next room. Peter's light landed on a unlit torch. He walked up to it and lit it with a lighter from his pocket.

This cavern was considerably smaller that the first one. It only took one torch to light the entire room.

A blonde was tied up at one corner of the room.

"Eleanor?" asked Egon, running up to her.

She looked up at him. Her green eyes shimmered in the light. Her head nodded vigorously. Egon removed the gag from her mouth.

"You have to hurry. They took Charlotte down that way," Eleanor motioned with her head to the doorway to another darkroom. But this one seemed more like a tunnel.

Egon finished untying the rope. Eleanor jumped into him and kissed him on the lips.

He was taken aback by the kiss, but before he could really enjoy it she pulled back.

"Be careful," she said.

"The ecto-1 is parked by the front gates. Go through that hall way and up the latter," said Ray. She nodded and disappeared through the doorway.

Egon cleared his throat uncomfortably. Peter looked wide eyed and his mouth open a little at Egon.

"Let's go," said Ray. Peter snapped out of his trance. The Ghostbusters ran into the darkness.

They ran down the dark hall way. It became slightly lighter as they approached another door. But it was much larger and there was no darkness past it.

A black robed figure had been standing over a pale figure on a stone table. The figure in black robes had his hand over the pale figure's body chanting/mumbling the spell from the book, which was on a stone stand to the black figures left.

Purple beams were coming from the robed figures hands. The pale figure was squirming. The priest was draining Charlotte of her power.

Six other robed figures, physically equal, watched as they chanted words the Ghostbusters could not hear nor understand.

Furry rose in Ray. His hands tighten around the gun of his proton pack. He was about to fire at the priest.

The robed figure that was draining Charlotte looked up to see four men with glowing boxes on their backs.

"Get them!" commanded the robed figure, interrupting his spell. But imminently continued.

The other figures jumped out of their robes. They were purple, legless ghosts.

The four Ghostbusters fired at the ghosts. They fought, hard. But, thanks to the upgrade Egon put on the proton packs it was easier to catch them. But as they went into the trap there color began to fade. Like they just disappeared.

As the chants got louder, Charlotte got stiller. Spot was nowhere to be seen.

Ray began to worry about Charlotte. But he was still pissed as hell.

Peter, Ray, and Winston were about to fire at the priest when Egon yelled,"Don't! The priest and Charlotte are connected now. We may hurt her too!"

"What now?" asked Peter.

The priest stumbled back. Something was around his neck. It looked like a black belt. The priest turned slightly. Eleanor was strangling him.

The priest shook her off and she went flying against the wall.

"The link is broken! Hit em' with everything you've got!" shouted Egon.

Four lighting beams shot from the proton packs. They all hit the priest on this chest and stomach. He flew against a different wall. However he quickly regained himself.

The robe had burned off. He looked like Bane from Batman.

Spot jumped from a dark corner and jumped on the priests back. He tried to shake him off, but that kind of hard when a demon dog is digging its teeth into your neck.

The three Ghostbusters fired at the priest again.

Ray ran over to Charlotte who was coming around. "Ray?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. Relief flowed through him at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," she said as she tried to get up.

"I've got you," he said as he prepared to pick her up.

"Wait," she said looking at the priest. His powers drained as she became more aware. He was almost back to his normal size when a purple light illuminated Charlotte's hands.

She raised her hands and pointed them at the priest. Two explosive beams, much like proton pack beams, emerged from them. The bolts wrapped around the priest. He was raised into the air.

Ray's heart began race again like he was running. He had to look away the light was so bright.

"No I won't tell," protested the priest, without an Irish ascent. He sounded more like he was from Brooklyn. He no longer had red hair, but a deep dark brown black. And he had a scar over his right eye.

He squirmed much like Charlotte did only moments ago.

"But you must," said Charlotte, with a much darker sinister voice almost next to it.

The priests face suddenly turned sinister. "Yes it was me. All of it. I killed George and Mary. I told all of the families and children to hate you. Or else. I killed the real Father McCoy. You see Charlotte, you are a special girl. A very special girl."

"You were going to turn her into a weapon," snapped Peter. "You really are a dick."

"I was going to have her kill you first Peter," the priest shouted darkly. He turned back to Charlotte. "We could rule this world and others. We could-," before the priest could finish his cliché speech. A dark portal opened beneath his feet. He pleaded and begged for his life. But all Charlotte did was lower him.

A satin like demon came head first out of the hole. "You really screwed this up. Time to go home Father," he said simply. He looked at Peter, "till next time." He pulled the priest down.

The priest swore he'd be back.

'Yeah right,' thought Peter.

The portal closed.

Charlotte with her hands still with the purple glow, raised them at the three Ghostbusters, and a blast came from them.

The three men jumped out of the way, hitting the ground hard.

"Ray she's your friend!" shouted Peter, as he backed further away from the girl with the deadly hands.

"Charlotte. Charlotte!" said Ray in a slightly harsher tone.

The blinding glow from her hands faded. Her arms fell. Her eyes rolled back into her head like they did when she crossed over a ghost.

Ray cautiously walked over to her. He watched her slouch back into a sitting position. Her hair fell over her face. Charlotte just sat there.

She heard his footsteps and turned around.

Charlotte jumped into his arms and sobbed loudly. She cried into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back.

"Shhh," he said. "It's all over." His heart beat slowed. But they weren't out yet.

Egon was tending to Eleanor. He picked her up bridal style. Her blonde hair had a red dark spot on it. She was still knocked out.

Spot trotted like a horse, up to Charlotte sniffed her foot and lightly licked it. He sat down next to Ray and looked up at him. Spot had a strait look on his face but Ray could tell that he respected him. Even if Charlotte told him to or not, Ray was the one who saved his master.

Ray put a hand firmly on her back and tucked an arm under her legs. Her crying had softened. Ray could tell she was falling asleep by the way her head leaned on him more.

"Great, now that the bad guy is in hell, where he should be, how do we get the girls up the latter?" asked Peter.

The seven of them, two being carried, walked through the dark hallways and up to the latter.

Egon told Peter and Winston to get the rope and hook from the back of the ecto-1 and tie it to the bumper. They nodded and climbed the latter. Spot was able to jump up the latter.

A few minutes later a rope came dangling down with a metal hook.

Egon and Eleanor went first because her injuries were more severe. Her hair was covered in blood. He said it was a scratch, and she may need stitches. He had pressed a rag from his pocket and put it over the wound.

Egon held her with one hand and held onto the rope with the other. He put one foot on the hook. He tugged the rope as a signal to go up. They were slowly pulled up. The sound of the ecto-1 backing up was faint. As Egon and Eleanor were being pulled up, they were twirling slightly. Soon they were out of view.

Ray gazed at Charlotte. Her breathes were slow and steady. She was sleeping. He hoped her dreams were peaceful. He looked at her dress.

Charlotte's dress was black. It was very long. Even though Ray was carrying her, the bottom of the dress brushed the floor. It was a one shoulder dress. The shoulder with the mark on it was still there. The mark was darker, like someone had gone over it with a sharpie.

The rope came down. Ray did the same thing Egon did. He tugged on it. As the rope pulled them up, Ray wondered what will happen next.


	10. Charlotte's Farewell

_2 weeks later:_

Janine had just swept up the last piece of glass, when two girls, a blonde wearing blue pants and a jacket and a short black haired girl wearing a black skirt, black tights and a purple jacket walked into the fire house. Their hair whipped around their heads from the wind outside. The door closed with a loud thud. Since they had to fix up a lot of the fire house they started with putting grease on the hinges on all of the doors. They really saw no reason to. But as they say, "start small."

"Sorry we're closed until-" began Janine before she realized who it was. "You wanna see the guys?"

Eleanor nodded.

"They're in the lab," said Janine.

Eleanor thanked Janine. Eleanor and Charlotte walked down to the lab. On the way they passed many tools scattered everywhere. A bucket of plaster was in the far corner. Charlotte lowered her head in shame, knowing this was all her fault.

She thought of Ray. How he had helped her. How he trusted that it wasn't her doing all of those horrible things to all of those people. She hated those children. She didn't think violence was the answer. But things you don't believe in have a way of haunting you.

Charlotte looked down the dark staircase. There was a light at the bottom and she heard them talking. Eleanor and Charlotte walked down the stairs. Charlotte's heart wept that this was the last time she would be walking down these stairs. However the sun shined in her eyes knowing she would get to see Ray one last time.

The Ghostbusters had all of Charlotte's file spread out on the table. They were trying to recap and close the case.

"The priest and Charlotte were only used as tools for the demons biding," explained Egon.

"Well he was a tool," quipped Peter.

"They would have used up all her powers," said Egon. "She would have withered up and died. Then they would find the next chosen one."

Anger rose up again in Ray. But was forgotten when he saw her.

The pale girl appeared at the end of the stair case. She was smiling. But it was a bitter sweet smile. Also she had a purple headband that pulled back her hair. You could never tell how really pale her face was until the curtain of black hair was pulled back.

"Charlotte!" greeted Ray as he got up and pulled her into a delicate, bear hug.

"Hello Ray," said Charlotte in a lighter tone then she would have said three weeks ago. It wasn't exactly peppy or even happy it was, relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

He held her at arms length. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," said before turning to the team. "For everything."

"No problem," said Winston.

"Now about the bill," said Peter.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him.

"Saving the world is pay enough ma'am," said Peter in a superhero type voice.

"How are your powers?" asked Egon.

"My ghosts have not come back. And since Spot is staying with me, everything has been… normal. I think," said Charlotte.

"I'd like to run some more tests," said Egon getting the yellow cap.

"I'm afraid there wont be enough time," explained Eleanor, who was there the whole time. And was just recently noticed. "Our plane leaves at seven."

"Plane?" asked Ray.

"We're moving to Seattle with my parents. I got a teaching job there," said Eleanor. "Charlotte wanted to say good bye."

Charlotte stepped forward. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. I will miss you all," her voice cracked before she ran up stairs.

Ray ran after her. He would miss her too.

"Guys could you give me and Egon a minuet?" asked Eleanor.

Winston and Peter nodded and walked out of the lab and into the basement/ game room.

When Eleanor and Egon were alone, Eleanor began. "Egon I really like you, but Charlotte needs a normal life. And I don't think I can handle a long distant relationship."

Egon walked up to her. He looked her strait in the eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I understand. But if your ever in New York." He turned and walked down to the to the basement.

Peter walked from the corner was behind. "You know, I don't mind long distant relationships."

"Peter!" shouted Egon.

"Good bye Eleanor," said Peter smiling and he walked down the stairs.

When Charlotte reached the top of the stairs, Ray caught her by her arm.

He turned her toward him. She was crying, not like when they were in the cavern. They were silent tears. But still tears.

He pulled her into another hug. He gently rocked her from side to side. After a few moments Charlotte looked up.

"I'm going to miss you, a lot. You're the greatest friend I've ever had."

"I'll miss you too," he said.

"I don't want to go," she cried.

Ray sighed. "You have to go. You've got to have a chance at a semi- normal life."

Charlotte gazed at him with her big blue watery eyes. He was going to miss that too.

"Will you remember me?" she asked.

"How could I forget." He wiped away another tear as it fell from her eye.

Eleanor came walking up the stairs. "Time to go."

Charlotte gazed up at Ray one last time. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Good bye Ray. I will always remember you."

She gave him a sad smile before running up the stairs.

Eleanor gave a nod of recognition before following Charlotte up the stairs.

He waited for the front door to close. He walked up the rest of the stairs. He stood at the front door. He waited for the taxi cab car doors to slam shut. The roaring of the engine. And the sound of it fading in the distance. He wiped a single tear from his eye. His hand was still wet from wiping away Charlottes tears.

"Good bye Charlotte," he whispered to himself, with his hands still wet with tears. And headed to the front desk to fix the buzzer.


End file.
